pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Jamie Stark
Jamie Stark is a main Cure from Pretty Cure Color. Her alter ego is Cure Arrossa. Basic Info Age: 15 Birthday: July 14, 1993 Star sign: Cancer Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Loves: Her family, soccer, tofu, and exercise Dislikes: Bugs, getting wet (she can't swim), and hates being in a dim room. Favorite subject: PE Least favorite subject: History Favorite food: Sushi (spicy tuna the most), popcorn, and apple Dislikes: Bell peppers Dream seiyuu: Chieko Honda English dubber: Ashleigh Ball Appearance Jamie has blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears tomboy-like outfits hating the skirts. Her casual outfit consists of a black shirt with Irondude on the front, black shorts, and black shoes. Unlike the rest of her school mates she wears the boy's uniform: a white shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. The only time she ever wore a dress was in the movie only to make the guards get off her back about letting her in, it was a pink strapless dress, gloves and pink boots. For P.E, she wears a white short sleeved shirt, red shorts or sweats depending on the weather, and sneakers. For swimming she wears a pair of dark blue swimtrunks and blue bikini top. For sleepwear, she wears a baggy white shirt and red and white checkered pants. For formal occasions, she wears a white suit jacket over a violet dress shirt with a black tie, silver slacks, and black dress shoes. For Halloween, she dresses up like America from Hetalia, wearing fake glasses, a brown bomber jacket over a dark green military style outfit with a brown belt around the waist over a white shirt with a black tie, black gloves, and boots. As Cure Arrossa, Her hair turns pink and goes into a ponytail held by a pink bow with a pink heart on the front and her eyes turn pink wearing a pink leotard with a magenta colored sash around the waist, dark pink shorts, pink wrist length fingerless gloves, pink knee length socks, and pink and light pink sneakers. As Shinning Arrossa, Her hair grows long and is tied in a high ponytail held by a band made of pearls and her eyes turn white wearing a pink shawl with a pearl amulet, a white dress with a pink sash, pink gloves, and pink boots. For the crowning ceremony, she wears a metal suit of armor with pink trim. Background She was born into a sporty family her mom, Michelle a sports announcer on the news while her dad, Alan is a famous soccer player. He's away a lot and Jamie misses him. Every time she introduces herself she says "No relation to Tony Stark." She's a big fan of Irondude, a parody of Ironman. Personality Her personality is happy-go-lucky, laid back and sweet but threaten one of her friends and your dead. She used to cry a lot when her dad us gone. Cure Info "The Color that stands for Love! Color the scene! Cure Arrossa!" Jamie uses the Pink Recolor to transform her into Cure Pink. When she's transformed her strength and speed is enhanced. Her element is love. Attacks * Rose Blast! * Pink Comet Shining Arrossa Like her teammates, her recolor gets upgraded with the Pink Pearl Power Crystal. Etymology Jamie...supplant Stark...Firm Cure Arrossa...Pink in Basque Future She decides to be a coach instead of a famous baseball player and marries Steph and has two kids named Tony and Ginny. Gallery Category:Pink Cures